A kinetic theory of cell surface receptor clustering, and its relation to the kinetics of histamine release was developed for divalent ligands (allergens) interacting with divalent receptors (IgE). The model allows for specific desensitization as well as release, and incorporates the threshold requirement for release which was suggested by a previous analysis.